


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 801

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dothraki, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 801 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 801 ofGame of Thrones.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 801

DANY  
How many today?

TRANSLATION  
_Finsanneya asshekh?_

QHONO  
Twelve goats. Three sheep.

TRANSLATION  
_Akatthi dorve. Sen vaf._

**Author's Note:**

> It has been brought to my attention that in the _subtitles_ , the number of goats and sheep was changed. I am utterly baffled as to why this happened. Having reviewed it, the subtitles are given as 18 goats, and 11 sheep. That I wasn't asked to retranslate this means either that (a) the change was made in post, or (b) for some reason post didn't get the number of goats and sheep in the document, which seems unlikely. Somewhere along the way, someone decided that 12 goats and 3 sheep was _too_ little for dragons who are undereating. Someone must be very up on dragon diets! The change had to be in post, because if the decision were made before shooting, they would have asked me to retranslate the line (this happens from time to time). Anyway, though, if the dragons ate 18 goats and 11 sheep, they also certainly ate 12 goats and 3 sheep, so I guess it's all right.


End file.
